Anti Valentine's Day
by xxLittle Black Dressxx
Summary: A shared hatred of Valentine's Day brings Addison and Alex closer together.


A/N: What's Valentine's Day without an Addison/Alex story? I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading & Happy Valentine's Day! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anti Valentine's Day<strong>_

"Okay, so I've got updated charts for Jacobs, Richardson, and Masterson," Alex says, as he walks over to the nurse's station, where Addison is standing, and hands her their patients' charts. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Addison shakes her head. "Go home, Karev. Go…enjoy your big Valentine's Day plans."

"What makes you think I have big Valentine's Day plans?" Alex smirks.

Addison looks at him pointedly. "You're a Mark Sloan protégée," she says simply. "And everyone knows that Valentine's Day is the easiest day of the year to get a woman into bed."

"I think we both know I'm not a Mark Sloan protégée," Alex insists, taking a step closer to her. "In case you've forgotten, I've spent the last few months working with you. I haven't seen a crooked nose or a burn victim or some chick who wants a bigger rack in God knows how long now."

"Somehow, I find the last one hard to believe," Addison retorts.

"You know what I mean," Alex mutters, shaking his head in annoyance. "And you may be a double board certified surgeon, but you have no idea how Valentine's Day works. At least, not for men, anyway."

"Oh, please," Addison scoffs. "Men like you and Mark Sloan live for Valentine's Day."

"Men like Mark Sloan live for Valentine's Day," Alex corrects her. "I don't have a disposable income. If I'm gonna shell out for flowers and candy and some overpriced dinner somewhere, I better be into the chick. I can have a one-night stand anytime I want. I don't need bankrupt myself in the process."

Addison rolls her eyes. "Charming," she mutters.

"But honest," Alex smirks. "Valentine's Day is not a day for one-night stands…so I tend to sit it out."

"So no big plans?" Addison asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, no big plans," Alex says with a triumphant smirk. "So, what about you?"

Addison shrugs. "No plans."

"That's surprising."

"Why is that surprising?" Addison demands, a hint of irritation in her voice.

Alex shrugs. "I don't know; you just seem like the type who would have Valentine's Day plans. I can't picture you spending a big romantic holiday alone."

"Well, I spent Valentine's Days alone last year," Addison begins. "Tonight's nothing new."

"You and Shepherd didn't celebrate Valentine's Day?" Alex asks; though he's not sure why he's even interested in how Addison and Derek spent Valentine's Days in the past.

"We did celebrate Valentine's Day," Addison explains. "And we had Valentine's Day plans last year…only he cancelled last minute. You know, something came up or something. This year's almost refreshing. Sure, I'm alone, but at least I know that going into it."

"We should spend Valentine's Day together," Alex says suddenly.

Addison looks at him in confusion. "Why would we do that?"

"Because neither of us have plans. And you seem to hate the holiday almost as much as I do. And, you know, misery loves company and all. I think it could work."

Addison nods. "Okay, but we need to establish some rules first."

"Rules?" Alex asks. "Like what?"

"Like, for starters, neither of us can wear pink or red tonight. That's a tacky Valentine's Day tradition, and I hate it."

"And I was planning on wearing my new pink shirt," Alex teases.

Addison rolls her eyes at him.

"Okay, no pink or red," he agrees quickly. "Oh, and I hope you're not expecting me to buy you flowers or candy, because that's not happening."

"No flowers or candy," Addison nods. "Oh, and no going to a restaurant with an overpriced, fixed menu. There's a restaurant in The Archfield, the hotel I'm staying at. It's a nice enough place, but it's in a hotel so, if we go there, we should be able to avoid all the Valentine's Day hype."

"So you want to meet there?" Alex asks.

Addison nods.

"Okay," Alex agrees. "Oh, and, just so you know, I'm not paying for your meal."

"And I'm not paying for your meal," Addison shoots back.

"Good," Alex smirks. "So what time should I meet you?"

"How does eight o'clock sound?"

"Sounds good," Alex grins. "Get ready, Dr. Montgomery, I'm gonna show you the most unromantic Valentine's Day you've ever seen."

"Well, you've got some competition, Karev, but I'm looking forward to it," Addison smiles, shooting Alex a seductive look, and walking away. But as she makes her way down the hallway, she has to admit, she actually _is _looking forward to her night with Alex Karev.

xxxxx

"Karev, you clean up nicely," Addison compliments, as she takes in Alex's black button down shirt and black pants.

"Um, thanks," Alex stammers, as he admires the way Addison looks in the black wrap dress that she's wearing. "Uh, you look nice too. Seriously."

"Good call on the black," Addison chuckles. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think we were going to a funeral."

Their waiter leads them to their table, and both Alex and Addison roll their eyes at the restaurant's dimmed lighting, soft music, and general Valentine's Day decor.

"Seems like _everyone's_ all about Valentine's Day," Addison mutters to Alex as their waiter seats them.

They order their drinks and, as soon as the waiter is out of sight, Addison begins reaching towards the single red rose, in a vase, at the center of the table.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Alex asks.

"Red roses on Valentine's Day are so cliché," Addison explains, removing the rose from the vase, and tossing it under the table. "There, that's better."

"I think you're taking this whole anti Valentine's Day thing a little far," Alex comments.

Addison shakes her head. "I'm just setting the mood," she rationalizes, before blowing out the candle in the center of the table.

"Um, okay, now I can't see you. I can't see anything," Alex complains. "What kind of mood are you trying to set?"

"Hmm, blowing out the candle may have been a mistake," Addison reflects, as she and Alex stare into the darkness.

"I can't believe they let you cut into people," Alex mutters.

"Hey, one more comment like that and I'll have you assigned to the pit for a week," Addison warns.

Their waiter returns with their drinks and relights the candle. He offers to give them another rose for the center of their table, but Addison declines.

After that, things are surprisingly nice. They're surprised to find that, when they're not arguing, they actually get along pretty well. They're in the middle of exchanging Valentine's Day battle wound stories, when they're interrupted by a loud, excited shriek form a nearby table. Some guy has just proposed to some woman.

"Lame," Alex smirks, rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more," Addison nods. "I mean, seriously, who proposes on Valentine's Day?" She shoots him a warning look. "Promise me you'll never do that."

"Why would you care what day I propose?" Alex asks her cockily.

Addison rolls her eyes. "I don't care. It's just, uh-"

"I'm _never_ going to propose on Valentine's Day," Alex assures her. "It's a stupid holiday."

Addison smiles at him warmly, and both make a grab for the check when the waiter places it down on the table. Alex is quicker.

"How much do I owe you?" Addison asks.

Alex shakes his head. "Don't worry about it."

"But we said we were going to split the check," Addison persists.

Alex shrugs. "You can pick up the bill next time."

Addison smiles and gives him a suggestive look. "So…you think there's gonna be a next time?" she asks with a hint of flirtation in her voice.

Alex gives her a cocky grin. "I like your odds."

xxxxx

"Isn't sex on Valentine's Day cliché?" Addison mumbles against Alex's lips, as they fumble their way through her hotel room.

Alex reluctantly stops kissing her and grins mischievously. "We could call it anti Valentine's Day sex," he suggests.

"Anti Valentine's Day sex…I like that," Addison approves, before Alex crashes his lips against hers and throws her down on the bed.

She had always expected sex with Alex Karev to be hot. And it was. But what she wasn't expecting was intimate and attentive. And that made it even hotter.

They both know that him spending the night is a bad idea – that it blurs every professional boundary in the book. But he stays anyway. He doesn't want to leave; and she doesn't want him going anywhere.

They climb into bed together, and he immediately wraps his arms around her.

"Best non-Valentine's Day ever," she mumbles tiredly into his chest.

But he doesn't answer. So she looks up at him in concern; he's staring at the ceiling.

"You okay?" she asks hesitantly.

He smiles. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"About what?" she chuckles.

He kisses her softly on the lips and smiles. "About how crazy Shepherd must have been to stand you up last year."

xxxxx

_1 year later…_

"So, you know what today is?" Alex whispers seductively into his girlfriend's ear.

Addison tries to ignore the fluttering in her chest, and turns to face him. "It's Wednesday," she says simply.

"Yeah. Wednesday, February 14th," Alex smiles.

"I still hate Valentine's Day," Addison insists. "The fact that we're dating doesn't change anything."

"Hey, I hate Valentine's Day too," Alex defends. "I was just making sure that we're still on for our anti Valentine's Day plans tonight."

"You mean, takeout, a movie, and anti Valentine's Day sex?" Addison asks with a smile.

"Isn't that what we agreed on?" Alex smirks. "A completely unromantic, non-cliché night."

"Sounds perfect," Addison smiles. "I just hope you're not expecting a present, because I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't get you anything either," Alex shoots back. "We might be dating, but our old rules still apply. Valentine's Day is still dumb."

"Good," Addison smiles. "Then, I'm looking forward to spending a completely unromantic Valentine's Day with you."

They head off in opposite directions, each thinking about the night ahead of them. And even though they've agreed that it's just another ordinary day, Alex can't help thinking about the six-hundred count thread sheets that he's bought for the evening. To him, a sheet's a sheet; but he knows that Addison will like it.

And even though Addison has told Alex repeatedly that Valentine's Day is a ridiculous holiday, that shouldn't even be a holiday, she can't help thinking about the new lingerie she's purchased for the evening. Sure, it's a little racier than her usual lingerie, but it has nothing to do with the fact that it's Valentine's Day. It's not like she bought red or pink lingerie – that would be crossing a line. This was just…something she found a couple of weeks ago and thought Alex might like.

So they celebrate a perfectly unromantic Valentine's Day together. And even though they spend a little more money on wine than they normally do, and even though Addison bought new lingerie for the evening, and even though the anti Valentine's Day sex is nothing short of mind-blowing, and even though they fall asleep on six-hundred thread count sheets, they still insist that it's an ordinary night. Because they're Addison and Alex – and they don't celebrate Valentine's Day.

xxxxx

_2 years later…_

"Alex, we need to get to hospital," Addison insists, as she makes her way from the bathroom back into their master bedroom.

"Of course we do," Alex smirks, as he zips his jeans. "We work there. But I don't see why you're giving me such a hard time. I'm almost ready. You're not even dressed yet."

Addison rolls her eyes at her fiancé. "I'm in labor," she says exasperatedly. "My water just broke."

"Wait, seriously?" Alex asks, his eyes widening in surprise. "But you're not due for another three weeks."

Addison shrugs. "Yeah, well," she trails off.

"But you can't be in labor," Alex insists. "It's Valentine's Day. We _hate_ Valentine's Day. We're supposed to have an unromantic evening followed by anti Valentine's Day sex."

"Change of plans," Addison groans, as she feels a contraction hit.

Alex pulls her into his arms, and rubs her back softly. "You okay?" he asks.

She nods.

"Okay," he breathes. He drops to his knees, and places a hand on her stomach; "Hey, Baby," he says softly. "I'm really excited to meet you, but here's the thing…your mommy and I…we really hate Valentine's Day, so if you could maybe take your time and not be born until tomorrow…well, we'd really appreciate that."

"Alex!" Addison exclaims angrily. "You do realize that it's not even six in the morning, right? Did you seriously just wish eighteen-plus hours of labor on me?"

"I, uh," Alex stammers, as Addison continues to glare at him. "Well, it sounds bad when you put it that way," he defends.

"If you _ever_ want to have sex with me again…anti Valentine's Day sex or any type of sex, in general, you'll take that back."

"Uh, right, yeah, yeah, sure," Alex stutters. "I was just kidding, Baby," he whispers. "You come whenever you're ready. I can't wait to meet you." He places a gentle kiss on Addison's stomach, stands up, and meets her eyes. "Better?" he smiles.

"Much," she chuckles. "Now, come on. We really do need to get to the hospital."

At 10:13 pm, on February 14th, Addison and Alex welcome their daughter, Hadley Grace Montgomery-Karev, into the world, and she's a perfect combination of her mother and father.

And, all around them, doctors and nurses are chattering excitedly, and offering congratulations on their 'Valentine's baby,' but Addison and Alex are oblivious to all of it. They're too wrapped up in their daughter. And even though they see a future filled with heart-shaped birthday cakes, and birthday parties with pink and red decorations, and Valentine's Day themed party favors, they don't care. Because all that matters, right now, is their daughter – their beautiful baby girl, who has made Valentine's Day a day that they can't help but love.


End file.
